


The Night Before

by afairlypudgycat



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: BDSM, Blood Play, Erotic Electrostimulation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afairlypudgycat/pseuds/afairlypudgycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave and Soundwave engage in some kinky consensual sex the night before Megatron goes before the Council.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

Megatron had waited long to be heard from the council, and soon his time would come, but neither he nor his two head officers were stupid. They were all prepared for rebellion. Megatron fueled the fires amongst their supporters to take action against the injustices done against them, Soundwave monitored the world around them to gather information on the other castes and the potential military resistance, and Shockwave upgraded former miners to be able to fight against their soon to be former captors. Tension grew amongst the ranks as the day grew closer.

 

Some mecha turned to violence to release their tension, some turned to fragging; others turned to both.

 

Shockwave had seen many gladiators torn apart and dragged into his lab. He had had fewer of those gladiators threaten him afterwards, but everytime he’d been shoved into the wall and threatened, had a blaster pointed in his optic, or a blade against him, well, he always knew he was safe. Those moments were… exciting.

 

And it wasn’t until Megatron that he’d found someone with whom he could recreate those moments. But it wasn’t Megatron Shockwave relied on to recreate those moments. No; as much as he respected him, or perhaps it was because he respected him so, he refused to allow such a vulnerability.

 

But Soundwave? He had a self-control to rival and likely outmatch Shockwave’s, and after determining that, Shockwave had decided that if he were to approach anymech on the subject of intimate pleasure, Soundwave would be the most logical.

 

And Soundwave was as eager to recreate various scenes as Shockwave.

 

Tension reached a fever pitch the night before their date to speak to the council, and the two decided it would be most logical to release their tension before the action started.

 

Shockwave lay on a lab berth with his limbs bound spread apart and his plating removed. The air was cold against his bare protoform. Soundwave sat by his head before gently restraining it so that he could only look up to the ceiling and into a bright light. It was blinding but would not cause any optical damage and so much more _intense_ than merely offlining or removing his optic.

 

Soundwave leaned over him, blocking the light and held his hands over Shockwave’s eye. One was empty; the other held a canister of fresh surgical grade lubricant, the kind used to ease away stiff wires in delicate places. Slowly Soundwave dipped a finger into it down to the knuckle, and then before he removed it, he darted out of Shockwave’s sight.

 

Shockwave was not left unattended long, as a thin and very cold hand grabbed his spike by the end and held it out. He felt something rest against the slit and gently ease into it. A gasp escaped him as what he realized was Soundwave’s finger slipped deeper, pulled back, and eased further down.

 

The length of Soundwave’s fingers was not unknown to Shockwave, but between having one in his spike and staring into the light, he couldn’t quite seem to recall its dimensions. Soundwave continued easing his finger deeper, occasionally moving his spike to allow it to slide with less resistance until it could go no further.

 

Two things stopped it, the first being that Soundwave’s knuckle had reached the beginning, and that the tip of his finger was pressing against the internal responsible for pressurizing the spike and keeping it clear of old transfluids.   A very loud, high pitched, and monotone whine escaped Shockwave as Soundwave began to rub the end of his finger against it. It burned, there was a strange and uncomfortable pressure, and yet Shockwave didn’t want it to stop. It made him turn his pedes to press flat and strain against the berth.

 

It was then Soundwave wrapped his other hand around the base of Shockwave’s spike before tightening it and dragging it upwards, pulling out the finger and a scream just behind. Shockwave lay panting and whimpering, still cold, but in pain. Soundwave stepped back and waited, and soon enough Shockwave’s body recognized the lubricant as something to be expelled.

 

The solvent burned against the minor abrasions Soundwave had caused as it made its way through Shockwave’s spike. It spat out with some force at first but quickly dwindled to a weak trickle. There was nothing inherently dirty about the liquid itself, but that was a process meant to take place in the wash racks, not spread before one’s partner.

 

A rag brushed against Shockwave’s thigh before running down his spike and to the mess between his legs (or so he assumed). The light cut out above Shockwave before Soundwave moved to remove the bind around his helm. Once more the gladiator sat by his helm, but this time it was to caress Shockwave’s helm and neck until the panting and whimpering subsided, and when Shockwave was ready, he gave a nod.

 

Still sitting at the head of the berth, Soundwave drug his fingers down Shockwave’s chest leaving little scratches in his protoform as he went. The tingle they left behind was lightly exciting, but it wasn’t until they reached closer to his groin that Soundwave dug in harder. Beads of energon began to well up on the lower marks, and while it hurt, it excited Shockwave.

 

Soundwave stopped at the base of Shockwave’s spike and began to stroke it. He bent down over his companion to rest his helm on his abdomen. Soundwave’s data cables snaked out and around Shockwave. They latched on to the tip and the base of his spike before loosing the smaller tendrils out to fully embrace it.

 

He emitted gentle electrical pulses and watched as Shockwave’s hips twitched and spike slowly grew pressurized.

 

As Shockwave neared his first overload, Soundwave slipped one of the tendrils down to block the path of the transfluid. The moment he felt it beginning to rise, he cut all stimulation leaving Shockwave to strain against the bindings and groan. Once it had receded, Soundwave reapplied the current bringing him closer and closer to his overload.

 

Shockwave’s frustrated groan bordered on a shout the second time Soundwave denied his release. As Soundwave slowly began to build the pulses once more, Shockwave grated out, “No more. Please. Just—“ Soundwave cut him off with a slap to the inner thigh and a slow withdrawal of the one tendril. If Shockwave wanted to overload, then he would.

 

Soundwave shifted to lay beside Shockwave with his head on his shoulder and his hand over his chest. He intended to be there for quite a while…

 

A most relieved moan and an impressive ejaculation accompanied Shockwave’s overload. He shivered when Soundwave continued the stimulation after his spike had gone limp. Soundwave didn’t stop after his second overload, or his third despite Shockwave’s informing him that it was beginning to be uncomfortable. After his fourth, it began to hurt. After his fifth he asked Soundwave to stop. At his sixth he was pleading, but when he didn’t give the safeword, Soundwave continued, and at his seventh he had run dry.

 

Soundwave’s data cable withdrew from Shockwave’s spike but did not retract. The gladiator stroked Shockwave’s chest as he sat up and stepped off the berth. He freed Shockwave’s feet, and for a moment the surgeon was confused. There was no way they were done, and when he tried to pull back to sit up, the data cables grabbed his feet and held them still.

 

He heard the signature _shck_ of a retracting panel, and despite the ache in his spike, his valve clamped in anticipation.

 

Soundwave pushed Shockwave’s feet back to angle his hips upwards to give him access to his valve. Though Shockwave couldn’t see it, Soundwave swiped up some of the spilled transfluid and rubbed it on his own spike. He didn’t intend for it to be some sort of stand in for lubricant. There would be no need after what he’d just put Shockwave through, but the idea of fucking Shockwave with his own transfluid excited Soundwave far more than the previous acts of dominance.

 

Once his spike was slick and silver, he lined their hips and pushed in. Shockwave had not been stretched, and though he was relaxed, there was still a degree of pain involved. His valve shivered around Soundwave’s spike as he grew accustomed to its presence, and when the shivering subsided, Soundwave began to thrust.

 

He began slowly and gently but steadily grew faster and rougher. It was not Shockwave’s overload he cared about. The mech had already had _seven_. He doubted anymore would be welcome. He chased his own overload single mindedly, simply using Shockwave’s body to bring his own overload.

 

Shockwave’s valve was tight and fairly unresponsive. It did not grab around Soundwave’s spike but fluttered at the intrusion. His fingers dug into the protoform of Shockwave’s lowerback. The removal of outer plating was far from necessary for interfacing, but having Shockwave so vulnerable before him even after all he had done…

 

Soundwave clawed at Shockwave’s shoulders, dragging his hands down his back as his thrusts grew harder. Shockwave arched away from the clawing and groaned, and when Soundwave brought his hands up to Shockwave’s chest, he saw them painted blue with energon.

 

The sight pushed him over, and he scrambled for something to hold on to through his overload, his fingers digging into Shockwave’s shoulders, piercing the mesh and drawing trickles of energon. Soundwave collapsed on Shockwave’s chest and removed the binds on the mech’s arms with his data cables.   After a long moment, Shockwave brought an arm to rest on Soundwave’s waist.

 

When Soundwave had caught his vents, he broke free of Shockwave’s loose embrace to retrieve ointment for the damage. With it in one hand, he helped the heavier mech up with the other. It never ceased to impress him that Shockwave needed no help supporting himself to the wash racks, but Soundwave was no fool. In spite of Shockwave’s acts of strength, he knew that he would wince like a newbuild under the solvent and ointment, and like a lover, Soundwave wrapped a data cable around Shockwave’s waist on the way there.

 

There would be plenty of time for affection in the wash racks before they went their separate ways that night.


End file.
